callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank McCullin
Sergeant FrankCall of Duty 3 bonus materials section. McCullin was part of the 29th Infantry Division and was soon transferred to the 90th Infantry Division during World War II. He appears in Call of Duty 3. Biography Sgt. McCullin was born in Chicago''Call of Duty 3'' bonus materials section. , and became an American soldier who fought in Saint-Lô and led many times during the battles his team faced. On the first mission, McCullin regrouped with his squad in Saint-Lô and led his squad through the town and almost shot Guzzo for him trying to leave the squad, Dixon going against this. Guzzo says McCullin isn't crazy enough to shoot him, but McCullin says that it is a capital offense and that it would be the sanest thing he's ever done. After taking the town, a second wave of German troops comes towards the building, then McCullin and his squad is forced to defend a key building from impeding German troops and a Tiger tank. Soon after, he was transferred to the 90th division, and helps take down German defensive bunkers all over St. Germain. Soon they are pushed forward into a town near the Mayenne river. Sgt. McCullin wanted to get out of the war and he thought the only way was to die. Sgt. McCullin's wish came true when he was mortally injured while trying to defuse some bombs on a bridge on the Mayenne River. His last words were "Tell Guzzo... tell him...tell him to go to hell." He then dies laughing with joy. Trivia *McCullin's Helmet is notably battered, has a slightly darker hue than the other helmets, and it has the symbol for the 29th Infantry Division painted on its front, even while he is in the 90th Infantry Division. The helmet's notable, because it is passed down from soldier to soldier when the former dies, and the latter is promoted to Sergeant. After McCullin dies, Dixon wears the helmet in his time as Sergeant, and Guzzo is seen wearing it at the ending cutscene after Dixon is killed, where he is seen telling the new arrivals about McCullin's "one rule". * McCullin was an engineer at one point, according to Dixon. *It could be possible that McCullin started to show signs of "shell shock" while crossing the river while being bombarded by extremely accurate mortar fire. This symptom affected many of the soldiers in World War I and World War II. This could have also lead to his "suicide", as patients often become suicidal. Quotes *"I'm McCullin. Two rules. Rule one: You're no good to me dead. Rule Two: pause Uh... Ah, what difference does it make. You're all probably end up dead anyway." *"Tell Guzzo... tell him... tell him to go to hell...then dies in [[Dixon]'s hands]" *"Wait a minute. Where the hell is everybody? Sound off!" *"Desertion's a capital offense, Guzzo. Shooting you won't be crazy, it'll be the sanest thing I've done!" References Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 3 Characters Category:29th Division Infantry